Diskussion:Imperturbatio-Zauber
Im Artikel steht, dass man Imperturbatio sagt, um den Zauber auszuführen. Meines Wissens nach wurde der Zauber allerdings nie angewendet, wenn Harry daneben stand, wir wissen also nicht 100%ig, dass die Formel "Imperturbatio" lautet. Der Name des Zaubers legt das andererseits auch wieder nahe. In dem Fall sollte hier wohl auch die Zauberbox eingefügt werden. Wie sollen wir das handhaben? Und noch ne kurze Frage zur Rechtschreibung: Gehört in die zwei "um"-Sätze hier im Artikel ein Komma? Ich würd eins setzen, bin mir aber nicht sicher. --Amata 16:02, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC) *Wie der Zauberspruch heißt, steht nicht im Buch. *Es muss HP V/4 heißen..und man muss irgendetwas dagegen werfen, nicht unbedingt Stinkbomben! (V/4), Ginny hatte wohl nix anderes zur Hand...;-) *im Original heißt der Zauber "Imperturbable Charm"..... LG--Hauselfe Ayla 16:21, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Soll ich deinen ersten Satz jetzt so deuten, dass der Satz im Artikel, in dem steht man müsse Imperturbatio sagen, raus soll? Und dann keine Zauberbox? Soll, dass der Zauberspruch "Imperturbatio" heißt, dann als Spekulation in den Artikel? Ist ja bei dem Namen doch sehr wahrscheinlich, ich mein wie soll der Zauberspruch sonst lauten??--Amata 16:43, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Es ist eigentlich ziemlich klar geregelt..wenn wir es nicht wissen, also auf zuverlässige Quellen zurückgreifen können, wird nix dazu geschrieben. Was willst du in die Zauberbox schreiben? Steht alles im Artikel... ich muss jetzt mal kurz weg....wenn du noch Fragen hast..ich komme später wieder...LG--Hauselfe Ayla 16:48, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Wenn man sich den Originalnamen anguckt, sollte hier wohl eher eine Übersetzungskritik hin: imperturbable ist Englisch und heißt ruhig, unerschütterlich. Aber Imperturbatio ist eine komische Übersetzung dafür. Zur, wie der Zauberspruch sonst lauten soll: Wir kennen Zaubér, da ist die Formel ganz anders als der Name (Crucio, Imperio)--Rodolphus 17:16, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC) "Imperturbatio" ist ja nun ein Kunstwort ohne jegliche andere Bedeutung. Da kann man es wohl so stehen lassen... LG --Hauselfe Ayla 17:35, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Eigentlich muss der Artikel um die Originalbezeichnung ergänzt werden und die Übersetzungskritik anmerken, dass es sich um ein vom Übersetzer erfundenes Kunstwort handelt oder ist es (wie crucio=ich foltere, Imperio=ich beherrsche) eine Verbform die im lat. etwa bedeutet "ich sorge für Ruhe? (ich bin des lateinischen nicht mächtig, deshalb muss ich mich da auf gebildetere verlassen). --Aragog 18:14, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :imperturbabilis" (lat.) = ungestört ....lt. pons LG --Hauselfe Ayla 18:20, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC) "to be imperturbable" (engl.) = sich nicht stören lassen.....LG --Hauselfe Ayla 18:25, 31. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Impertubiert Hi, fangen wir jetzt an, Worte zu erfinden oder kommt impertubiert irgendwie in den Büchern vor? Wenn das Wort durch Benutzer: Archetim erfunden wurde, warum dann nicht imperturbatiert oder andere Wortschöpfungen? Sicher war die andere Formulierung auch nicht gut, aber dann sollten wir einfach schreiben: "... durch diesen Zauber geschützt." Bitte keine Wortschöpfungen. Sonst gehts in anderen Artikeln weiter mit expelliamiert, accioiert, confringoiert etc. Greets --Hauselfe StephenMS (Diskussion) 07:57, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) HP 5/4 Seite 88 LG --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 08:55, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Kommt denn dieser Begriff auch in der Originalfassung vor? Das würde dann wohl "imperturbe" heißen. Selkie Lefay (Diskussion) 12:57, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Der Original Satz: " You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't make contact the door's been Imperturbed." --♥..Hauselfe Ayla (Diskussion) 16:13, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC)